Chocolates with Caramel
by ani-chan24
Summary: Valentine's Day rolls around at Hogwarts and Draco gets a gift from a secret admirer! When he goes to meet them, he ends up with alot more than he'd bargained for. HPDM


**Yo! This is Ani-chan comin' atcha with another R-rated switched up story! I originally posted this version on my other account, but as I said in other new fics, I'm abandoning it for my original one. Only read if you're up for some man-sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the idea or characters for it. I simply use their sexxeh selves in my naughty fanfics.**

* * *

Draco smiled happily as he bit into a caramel filled chocolate. It was Valentine's day and although he destroyed all the other things he'd gotten, (minus any from friends, like Pansy or Blaise) this one was different. It was a traditional heart shaped box of candy but someone did their homework. On the inside was only chocolates filles with chewy caramel, his favorite. (AN: i dunno if they are his fav, but they're mine so...yah.) He read over the note that was also inside the box again as he ate another chocolate. 'Dearest Draco, I have longed for you for what feels to be ages. If you return my feelings, or just wish to meet me, come to the Room of Requirement at 11 tonight. I'll give you two hints to who I am. 1- I'm male. 2- I've known you since you started school here. I hope you'll come. With everlasting love, your secret admirer'

The blonde felt his heart flutter. He knew he was bisexual for years, but it felt so different to know he had a male admirer rather than the many female ones. If any boy liked him here at Hogwarts, they sure never said anything. Both Blaise and Pansy told him to go, just to find out who it was, but he was feeling very anxious. 'What if it's just a joke, or what if it's really a girl, or maybe that bloody Rita Skeeter was all out of ideas and decided to find out if I'm a pouf, or-' His worried thoughts were cut off by Pansy shaking him. ''Draco, snap out of it, it's 10:30 and your hair needs a woman's tending to!'' She cried out. The Slytherin looked at her in suprise, twitching. ''What?'' She shook her head, 'tsk'ing. ''Come on, I want to do some thing different with your hair!'' She said with a grin, pulling him into his room.

_/twenty or so minutes later/_

''Niiice, Pansy attack you again?'' Blaise teased his friend as he came out of the room. His hair was parted in the middle, blonde bangs falling into his face. The rest of his hair was pulled into a small ponytail. ''It doesn't look too bad does it?'' Draco asked, letting his nervousness show. The black boy came up to his feminine friend, putting an arm around his shoulder. ''Nah. it's nice. I'm sure your secret admirer will love it! Now off you go.'' He said, shoving his friend out the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement in time to hear a clock nearby strike 11. On the way, he had been snacking on a few of the chocolates he got from his secret admirer. He sighed, and swallowed the last one. He gathered up his courage and opened the door. He blushed as he made his way into the room, which looked like something out of a romantic movie. Everything was red and pink and there was only a love seat to sit upon, since the Slytherin boy wouldn't dare lay on the heart shaped bed. He sat down quietly, looking around. There was a pink coffee table with tiny white hearts painted on it in front of the couch he sat at.

Upon it was a piece of parchment. It was folded and stated on on it 'READ ME ALOUD'. Feeling curious, the blonde picked it up, unfolding it. ''Darling Draco, if you are reading this, you have come to the Room of Requirement. I'm thrilled. Now that you have come, it's time for me to state who I am. Draco, I, who have been smitten with you since I first met you, am...' Huh?'' the Slytherin trailed off, as it did in the letter. Draco felt his heart start to break. So it WAS just a cruel joke? He was about to get up and run off sobbing when he heard a voice say, ''I am Harry Potter.'' Draco's eyes widened as he looked around to see the Potter boy slink out of the dark. Draco couldn't believe it. 'How humiliating! It was just a joke by Potter? Why does life have to be so cruel? I had a crush on him too...' ''S-So, this is your doing Potter? Nice joke. Now, sod off.'' He felt his voice falter from his aching heart. The brunette looked suprised at Draco as he sat next to him in the love seat.

''What are you blathering on about Draco? It's not a joke, I...I truly love you...'' Potter admitted softly, waiting for the disgusted and apalled comments to start. He blinked as they spent a minute in an akward silence. He looked into Draco's beautiful grey eyes, suprised to find tears in them. ''I'm sorry!'' He quickly blurted out, shaking Draco up as Draco wiped away the tears. ''For what?'' He asked genuinely, confusing Harry. ''I thought I upset you...'' Harry murmured, embarrassed. Draco chuckled as he scooted a little closer to Harry. ''No, that was my own stupid fault... but, do you really like me?'' He asked. '''Like'? Hell no, Draco, I love you!'' Harry responded, a bit too quick for his liking.

Draco blushed before putting on his copyrighted Malfoy smirk. ''Prove it, Potter.'' He taunted, not expecting Harry to do anything. Harry proved him well, pulling the blonde close and pressing their lips together. Draco tentatively jutted his tounge out, allowing him and Harry to explore each other's mouths. They pulled away reluctantly, sucking in air. Draco sported an uncommon blush. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend before licking his lips, letting out a 'mmm' sound. Draco gave him a curious look as Harry once again grinned, stating only,

''Chocolate with caramel. My favorite.'' Draco smiled. ''Me too.'' Harry chuckled, pulling Draco up to his feet. ''I know, a little flower told me.'' Draco looked confused before a look of understanding swept across his face. ''You mean Pansy? She knew?'' Draco was fuming. Harry looked nervous, kissing Draco softly as he led him to the bed. Draco squeaked into Harry's mouth as Harry pushed him onto the bed. Draco laid down, as Harry laid ontop of him. Draco kicked off his shoes, pulling Harry deeper into the kiss. Harry pulled away for a minute, breathing in deeply.

Harry started to kiss him more feverishly, grinding their growing hard ons together. Draco groaned, bucking his hips lightly for more contact. Harry stopped to take off the other's robe, leaving him in a white undershirt and grey boxers, as well as socks. Draco moaned louder as Harry grinded against him again, sucking on Draco's neck. The young Malfoy tugged on his undershirt, it was getting a little too hot. Harry quickly got rid of the anoying thing for him, and began kissing and licking down to his perked nipples. Draco gasped and arched his back. Harry chuckled as he took one into his mouth, licking and sucking softly, while teasing the other with his hand. Draco mewled, running one hand through Harry's messy hair.

Harry grudgingly stopped his pleasurable torture on the blonde to sit up slightly. Draco was breathing heavier as he looked at Harry in confusion. The Gryffindor took off his robe, allowing his well muscled body to be gazed upon by the admiring Malfoy. ''Sorry, I was getting a little hot.'' Harry explained, grinning at the goofy smile on Draco's face. Said boy was staring at Harry's bare chest like it was a beautiful painting. The brunette boy wore only socks and a pair of red boxers. Draco grinned evilly as he pushed Harry off of him and straddled his hips. Harry looked at Draco in suprise, moaning softly as the blonde sucked on his earlobe.

Draco's lips made their way all over Harry's neck before stopping at the left crook of Harry's neck, where the 'Golden boy' seemed to be very sensitive. Harry moaned, voiced laced with pleasure as Draco sucked on the spot. Draco stopped soon after, muttering an 'oops...' as he looked at the crook. Harry calmed himself down as he looked at Draco's nervous face. ''What?'' Harry asked, placing his fingers on the spot where Draco's lips once laid, feeling it to be very sensitive. The Golden Boy's eyes widened as he realized had happened. ''A hickey! Jeez, how'll I explain this to the guys?'' Harry asked more to himself than Draco. The Slytherin blushed in embarassment as he lowered his head. ''Sorry Harry, I didn't realize I was doing that... you can give me one if you want...'' Draco suggested, muttering soft 'sorry's. Harry smirked evilly as he sat up, the blond boy facing him in his lap. ''Oh I'll give you something, all right...''

Harry said simply as he licked and kissed on a very vulnurable spot on Draco's neck. The blonde's short moans turned to a gasp quickly as he felt teeth on his neck. He gasped again loudly as Harry finally let go of his neck, licking it in a tender way. ''Y-You bit me...'' Draco whispered in disbelief as Harry nodded, once again wearing a grin. ''And YOU gave me a hickey, I suppose we're even now.'' Harry said, afterwards kissing Draco passionately. Draco smiled as he pushed Harry down again, kissing his chest. He laid his lips upon Harry's left nipple, looking at his new love's face. Harry moaned quietly as Draco started to play with the nub with his tounge. The blonde Slytherin could feel the brunette's nipples become rock hard as he started flicking the other nipple with his right hand, his left one rubbing Harry's still clothed arousal.

Harry's moans grew louder as Draco started using both hands to get off Harry's boxers while still playing with his nipples. Quickly, the Gryffindor was completely bare, his private bits revealed to Draco's eyes. Harry evened his breath before looking down at Draco, who had moved to be face first with his hardened member. Draco couldn't stop the blush from reaching his face as he looked at 'it'. The Gryffindor boy was bigger than him in more ways than he thought, not that it mattered. He felt his boxers go from slightly uncomfortable ot painfully tight as he sighed and got rid of them. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Draco's now free member. Draco blushed as he saw a perverted smile upon Harry's face before he started kissing down Harry's chest, rubbing of against Harry's erect shaft erotically.

His lips made his way down to Harry's member as he kissed the head. Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco licked on the head like a lollipop. Draco engulfed Harry's length fully as the other's body shuddered with pleasure. The blonde boy continued to give him a blowjob, bobbing his head in a rhythm. He could feel the shaft twitch in his mouth as he decided to find out in a short second whether or not he had a gag reflex, deepthroating the Gryffindor. Harry's eyes widened as he felt himself get even harder, moaning Draco's name very loudly. The Malfoy heir pulled the member out of his mouth completely, staring at in in wonder as to how he could fit it all in his mouth. Harry looked very frustrated about the fact that Draco had stopped but then realized that it was for the better, so they would both get some more pleasure too. He smiled at the blonde, pulling him close and sharing a kiss before sticking his fingers in Draco's mouth, muttering softly,

''Suck on them. Make sure they're real wet.'' Draco complied, sucking tenderly on the two digits in his mouth as Harry sucked on Draco's fingers before moving them to rub all over Harry's member, getting it wet and ready. Harry changed places with Draco, laying him on his back on the bed. Draco's eyes were half-lidded, lulling Harry to go on. ''Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop, okay?'' Harry told Draco, who nodded. Harry spread the blonde's legs as he slowly pushed one finger into Draco's entrance. The Slytherin gasped in pain as he gripped Harry's shoulders. Harry stopped once the digit was completely in and waited for Draco's 'go ahead'. Draco shifted slightly on the digit after a minute or two, pushing down on it slightly, to let the brunette know he was okay. Harry smiled at Draco softly before adding another finger.

Draco cringed and Harry kissed him as he stretched Draco's entrance so he'd be more comfortable. When he and Draco thought it was time, the blonde moved to suck on Harry's throbbing member one last time to make sure it would be wet enough. ''This will hurt, no matter how wet everything is...'' Harry let Draco know, who simply kissed Harry and smiled. Harry positioned himself ontop of Draco as he pushed into Draco. Draco whimpered, pain riddling his senses as Harry pushed half his shaft into the young Slytherin. Draco thanked Merlin in his head when Harry stopped, allowing Draco all the time he needed to adjust. Draco soon got used to it and smiled, pushing Harry deeper into him. Harry groaned, the heat enveloping his length deliciously. Harry couldn't control his urges anymore as he shoved himself in, all the way to the hilt. Draco threw his head back unintentionally, moaning from both pleasure and pain.

Harry pulled himself almost all the was out, only the head still in, before slamming back in. Draco moaned even louder, mewling out Harry's name as he arched his back. Harry slammed in again and again before Draco screamed with pleasure, clenching the bedsheets. Harry was panting, as he grinned devilishly. Draco blushed in embarassment as he asked, ''What was THAT?'' Harry's grin turned to a smirk as he slammed into the same spot again. causing Draco to scream out his name. ''That, my dear Slytherin, would be one of the most sensitive parts in the male body.'' Draco blushed again, before wriggling around, trying to get Harry to go again. Harry complied, pumping Draco's erection while thrusting in and out, both of them moaning each other's name.

''H-Harry, I'm going to cum...'' Draco warned before trailing off into another moan. ''Me too, do it with me.'' Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he thrusted into that sensitive spot of Draco's. Draco's eyes widened as he cried out Harry's name, his muscles clenching around Harry's shaft. Harry thrusted one last time, yelling out in harmony with Draco as he filled Draco with his seed, Draco's spilling all over their chests. They collapsed onto the bed, smiling lovingly at each other. Harry pulled out of Draco, cleaning them both off with a stray towel as Draco laid on the bed, splayed out like a doll. ''I love you Harry...'' Draco said smiling as he slipped under the covers, as did Harry. ''I love you too.'' Harry said softly, wrapping Draco in his arms. ''I hope I don't limp in the morning...'' Draco muttered, him and Harry chuckling. ''I promise I'll carry you.'' Harry whispered, as the two drifted off to romantic dreams involving each other, only wondering what the new day will bring them and and their love for each other.

* * *

**End. Hope you liked it, please R&R.**


End file.
